


The Spark

by MeanCleric



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanCleric/pseuds/MeanCleric
Summary: Scanlan just finished a show in Westrun, with so many fans and not enough security he has to find a safe place to stay. Luckily his head guard Grog lives here with his sistet and can give him a place to stay. A quiet eveing ahead he meets Grog's sister Pike, not exactly what he expected they get to know each other.





	1. The Break

The lights danced in the air, colorful bursts of energy exploded above the stage. The amplified sounds of music no longer filled the air, only the screaming cheering crowd was audible. Muffled by the stone and wood corridor the cheers grew quieter the further they walked. Three figures quickly jogged down the hall, around a corner and outside to a waiting carriage. The carriage was surrounded by people being held back by a handful of guards. One of the figures made a gesture around his mouth and the driver looked in their direction. Once directly outside of the carriage the crowd outside let out deafening screams and cheers. The three figures ran inside of the carriage and the horses bolted.

They caught their breath and smiled at one another.

“This was one of the biggest concerts in the tour so far! I knew we were smart to add Westrun to the list of cities to perform in.”

A grinning half orc said. He was large in frame, and wearing perfectly tailored clothes. He pulled a comb from his pocket and brushed down his black hair to be flat against his skull. The half orc suddenly began making faces and muttering to himself. “It was seriously amazing! I can't wait to see what sort of welcome you get at the inn!” Commented the extremely large grey goliath. His body was covered in tattoos, which were visible due to the fact that he never wore a shirt, or proper clothing. Their good mood was cut short by the half orc.

“Just got word we have to go incognito tonight. There isn't enough magical security to keep you safe tonight at the inn we booked. Grog, you're from around here. Any suggestions?”

“Dr. Dranzel! Come on! Can't we just go out for one or two drinks?” Grog moaned.

Dr. Dranzel, looked at Grog sternly. Though he was much smaller than the 7 foot tall goliath he commanded almost any room he entered.

Grog replied. “Actually my old house isn't too far away, I lived there with my great uncle and sister. My uncle is away to Vasselheim for his yearly pilgrimage, but my sister is there, she can give us a few rooms.”

“Actually just 2 rooms, I have some business to take care of.” The coach stopped and Dr. Dranzel opened the door. “I'll have the carriage collect you in the morning. Next city we’ll have twice as much fun to make up for this one, okay Scanlan?” He said as he looked to the third figure.

The gnome man was dressed in fine silks and his face was made up. He has long brown hair that was styled into a rather intricate ponytail. “Don't worry about it Dr. Dra, this show really took it out of me tonight, I'm not a young gun anymore I could use a quiet night.” Scanlan said with a raspy voice and a tired smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't go sneaking out tonight, it's not safe, and I'm pretty sure you've expended your spells for the day. I'll have some guys to guard the place to make sure no one gets in. But more importantly. No one gets out.” He snarled at Scanlan.

“Yes, mother.” He sighed at Dr. Dranzel as he left the coach.

“To tell the truth Grog, I really do want to wind down tonight. 9 cities in 12 days is a bit much to keep up on. But like Dr. Dra says he promised us a good time in the next one. Let's make sure he keeps that promise.”

Grog fist pumped the air causing the whole carriage to shake. He shouted to the driver the way to get to his old home and rest of the ride Grog and Scanlan swapped stories of their sexual conquests over the past 2 weeks laughing and joking. Grog was known to pull in the ladies very easily, probably due to his good looks and muscular build, also not to mention he was the well known security guard of Scanlan Shorthalt. Scanlan who at first glance isn't the most impressive looking gnome used his words, charms and talent to bed his admirers. Man, women or otherwise.

When they arrived Grog knocked on the door he had Scanlan wait in the carriage. 

Scanlan moved the curtain aside to watch but Grog had vanished inside of the house and immediately came back out. 

“Okay she's getting your bedroom ready, gonna warm up some dinner too, you hungry she's a great cook. Let's go.” Grog said giddily.

“You must have missed her, your sister.” Scanlan said exiting the carriage.

“Hell yeah, I always miss my buddy when we go on tour. She’s my best friend.” Grog said as he removed Scanlan's bags and tote from the carriage. 

“Grog! I'm shocked. I thought I was your best friend.” Scanlan said clutching at his heart with a look exaggerated pain on his face.

“Oh-I didn't. I mean you are--”

“I'm just messing with you.” Scanlan said as he walked into the house. 

Scanlan wasn't sure what he expected when Grog said he lived with his uncle and sister. He was sure Goliaths were groups that roamed, not ‘house’ people. Surprisingly the home was cozy. The walls were covered by a cheery floral wallpaper, and small trinkets lined the shelves and end tables. Not expensive by any means, but very lived in, and warm. He sat in an armchair and realized he had used a stool to hoist himself onto the chair. In fact there were not only multiple stools around the house to reach things the taller folk had no issues with, but there was also small furniture for people of his size.

“Grog, tell me more about your uncle and sister.” Scanlan asked scanning the room for information.

“Wilhand is an old fella, he leads worship at the Temple of Sarenrae. Pike is-- she's right here!” Grog pointed behind Scanlan.

Scanlan turned and looked up high out of habit but found no one. He trailed his eyes down to see a small beautiful gnome woman standing in the doorway holding a tea tray. She has stark white hair, though not due to old age, her young face smiled at the two of them, blue eyes gleamed brightly as she set down her tray. She was dressed plainly except for a golden symbol around her neck.

Scanlan’s breath had escaped him, he wordlessly stood up and approached her extending his hand for a handshake.

“Scanlan it's so nice to finally meet you, Grog always talks about you. He's probably your number one fan.” She said as she shook his hand and smiled. Scanlan’s heart beat faster when they connected. Surprised by his own actions he snapped himself back to reality. He dropped to one knee and brought Pike’s hand to his lips.“The pleasure is all mine Miss Pike.” he stood back up. ”Though when Grog here mentioned his sister would be hosting us this evening, I had no idea we would be in the presence of such a lovely gnome.” Scanlan stood back and studied the two of their faces. “Actually, wait how does that work, you can't possibly be related.” he asked trying to find a familial resemblance. 

“Oh I never mentioned she was a gnome too? I could have sworn I did.” Grog replied.

“It's a long story but we are as close as any siblings could be, so it's just easier to say we are.”

Scanlan began to speak to ask another question when his throat betrayed him. He began to cough and sputter. He took a cup of tea from the tray and sipped it to ease the pain.

“Sorry, this happens after a show most nights. You wouldn't happen to have some honey would you?”

“We do, but I think I can help.” Pike said.

Pike moved in very close to Scanlan and placed her hand softly on his chest. Not often did he come in contact with someone who he wasn't bedding, and even more rare was it that he was able to look eye to eye with them. Her eyes were closed and her brow twitched as she moved her hand across his exposed chest and throat. His mouth went dry and he was unable to speak. Which was a first. He couldn't remember the last time that someone made him speechless, or if it's even happened before.

 

“Don't be nervous I'm just having a hard time trying to...there, found it.” Pike began to quietly whisper some words. The warmth beneath her hand sunk into his throat and chest her hands and necklace glowed a dull yellow. The light changed, everything around him was dark, except for the light that seemed to glow from inside of her. The warm sensation that started in his throat flooded throughout his entire body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. As her spell ended the room returned to normal.

“There, all better. You know you should really take better care of yourself. I had to use a healing and a restoration spell. Do you feel any better?”

His heart was still beating quickly but he cleared his throat and sang a few words. His voice rang out crystal clear no signs of stress or tension that he had been dealing with the past few days.

“Pike, that was amazing you've cured me you've rejuvenated me I'm feeling better than I have in a long time How can I ever repay you.”

“Don't worry there's time for all of that but first I'm sure you want to get changed.”

Scanlan looked down at himself to see he was still wearing his concert outfit Overly flamboyant purple flowing shirt unbuttoned to his navel. Glitter dust shimmered on his skin and tangled in his chest hair. Shiny thigh high leather boots with gemstones around the edge. His eyes covered in dark shadow with rouge on his cheeks.

“I'll have you know I quite enjoy this look when visiting the shops around town I've always liked to have all eyes on me.” Scanlan said as he winked at Pike.

“I'll show you to your room.” 

Pike went to grab his bags when Scanlan tutted, “Pike, don't worry, I'll grab them. I'm not a complete diva that I'll make my gracious and beautiful host carry my things.” He picked up his bag with minimal effort, the trunk was much more of a challenge. Heavy and full of supplies It scraped across the wood floor as he struggled to pull it.

Pike cringed at the noise and took the trunk from scanlan. “Your hands are full, let me help.” She grabbed the trunk from both side handles and hoisted it up. She walked in front of him to guide him to the room. She did it so effortlessly he was sure that she was using some kind of magic to pick it up, though he didn't see her cast anything. This idea was quickly dismissed when he looked at her bare arms, they were thick and her muscles were very pronounced carrying the heavy trunk.

“Sorry it isn't much I'm sure you're used to much nicer rooms.” Pike led Scanlan to the guest bedroom. It had a regular human sized bed, bedside table, oil lamp, wash basin and mirror. It was a plain room by all standards

The she put the trunk at the foot of the bed with a loud thud.

“Nicer rooms? Yes. Nicer company? Not even close.”

Pike smiled, “I'll be back with some hot water so you can wash off.”

Scanlan left his door open as he changed into his normal clothes. Normal was a relative word, he still had on finely tailored clothes, but they were slightly subdued than his performance gear, slightly.

He was combing out his hair when Pike arrived with a steaming kettle. She entered the room and placed it by the basin and placed a few washcloths by the bed.

“I'll have some food and drinks ready soon.” She looked out into the hallway and came back into his room closing the door.

_ Oh I see what's going on. Shorthalt you are a master at your craft. I wish she had waited until after dinner. If shes good enough she can be my dessert too. _

She walked up to him and spoke softly “I don't know if i'll get another chance but i just wanted to say thank you for helping out Grog so much. He's a really sweet guy and some people prey on him for it, i'm just glad he has a friend like you who has his back, even though he's your employee, I really admire you for everything you've done for him. I think he really looks up to you. So to speak.”

Pike didn't seem to realize that Scanlan had been holding her hand. Scanlan was confused. She pulled her hand away. “Anyways i'll have food and drinks ready in a little bit so come out when you're done. The privy is out back.” She opened the door to leave and looked at scanlan over her shoulder. She mouthed “thank you” smiled warmly and shut his door.

Scanlans head was spinning.

_ How did I misread that interaction? He laid on the bed. I don't understand why I'm feeling so anxious, why my stomach feels like it did before a shows. Have i caught a bug? I was sure that Pike was going to come on to me when she came into the room, all the signs were there. Instead she didn't. She thanked me for being a good friend to Grog. She said thank you and complimented me without wanting anything in return. This was a new feeling. Different. Confusung. Nice. Untrustworthy. Watch out for her. _

 

He got up and washed his face and hair. He took his bowl outside and dumped the dirty water in the outhouse. On his way back he saw Grog and Pike outside in the small back yard. Grog growled loudly and lunged at her. Scanlan put his hand up and moved closer to stop Grog when Pike jumped and attacked him. Scanlan stopped in his tracks. The two of them were beating the crap out of each other. When she swung he took the hit, when he jabbed she dodged the attack. They landed a few blows on each other, and what Scanlan thought was anger was laughter. They were having a great time. They fell to the ground on their backs breathing heavily, done with their sparring match. Scanlan walked up to the winded pair.

“I don't know if I'm impressed with you Pike, or if I should be worried that my head of security just got beat up by a girl.”

Pike swung her legs at his feet and he collapsed beside her. She rolled over to him and cocked her arm back for a punch. Scanlan flinched and closed his eyes waiting for the hit. He squinted open one eye. Pike was inches from his face and lightly slapped his cheek.

“You should be impressed with me.” She winked. Pike stood up and extended her hand to him to help him up. 

Scanlan felt his heart in his throat, this girl was like no one he's ever met. She obviously knew he was a rich and famous performer, Grog has told her about him. She completely treated him like any of her “brother's” friends he imagined. 

“Impressed doesn't begin to express how i'm feeling right now.” He groaned as she helped him up.

“Hey, I can't protect you when you say stupid shit like that.” Grog said as he got up.

“Well I have food ready, lets go inside, unless,” she paused as she looked to Scanlan “you want to fight me?” She raised her eyebrow at him and took an aggressive stance.

“I've learned my lesson. Though there are few moves Im sure you could teach me” He said suggestively.

Pike laughed. The group headed inside, on the table was a spread of bread meats, and cheeses. Pike nudged Scanlan forward, “Don't be shy, Grog looks hungry.”

“Shy?! I've never been shy a day in my life.” He sat at the table and piled food on his plate. It was a simple meal but the company was what made it extraordinary. They talked about the most mundane things, they laughed, they made fun of each other. This was the first time in a long time that Scanlan felt like a normal person. No one was schmoozing him to get something from him, they were not hanging out with him for appearances. They were kind of mean to him but not just to be mean, it was the kind of thing you did with your friends after a night of drinking. Grog was comfortable in his home and he drank himself to sleep. Pike brought out a blanket for them. They laid down and stared up at the stars and moons.

Pike sat up on her elbows, “Want some more wine?”

“Yeah, i'll get it.” He waved his hand in the air and the bottle of wine floated through the air, its neck was surrounded by sparkling energy in the darkness. It uncorked itself and poured into both of their glasses. Scanlan gestured some more before the cork squeezed in the bottle and touched down gently by Pikes side. The shimmer subsided.

“Nice! There's a bit of stuff I can do, it's mostly practical stuff like this.” Pike touched the wine bottle. It started to glow a bright purple and illuminated the area.

Scanlan waved his hand again and the bottle floated high above them softening the light. Scanlan sat up. He looked over at Pike he white hair was the color of lilacs in this light. He studied her profile, the curl of her dark eyelashes, her button nose that curved up slightly. He stopped staring at her just before she turned to him. He gently floated the bottle back down into her hands, and she extinguished the light.

“You know, you're nothing like I expected. I figured you were a stuck up celebrity type. But you're really nice, and funny. Sorry that was meant to be a compliment.”

“You're okay. I was just thinking this was probably the most fun night i've had in a long time.”

She gently punched his arm, “You're just saying that.”

“No actually i'm serious. Usually nights after a show is filled with hot girls wanting free drinks, desperate musicians trying to impress me, and unruly fans who think just because they like me they all deserve my undivided attention.”

“Wow, that actually sounds awful. Is it really like that? I assumed it was champagne and sexy ladies feeding you grapes as you lounged in a fancy chair.”

“If only. Celebrity status is just a lie. A facade. Really, I work everyday, and have to pay a team of people before I can pay myself. I'm not saying it terrible, it's just not as glamorous as you think.” he realized his tone was too real, too sad. He cleared his throat and began to say something when Pike embraced him.

He froze. Pike squeezed him and pulled him close into her chest. He didn't hug back, his arms hung at his side.

“Oh Scanlan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a sore subject. Please don't be upset with me. I just wanted you to have a good time.”

He sat there her warm body against his in the cool night air, the cool metal of her necklace against the side of his face. In the silence he felt her heart beating as she held on. The rhythmic sound of her pulse softly penetrated his skin. He brought his arms up and hugged her back. Tighter than he's hugged before. Pike began to stroke his hair. They held on for a few minutes before she let him go. When they pulled away they noticed the wet spot on her shirt. Scanlan put his hands to his face and felt tears fall from his eyes. He quickly turned away wiping his face with his sleeve, he was mortified. He got up.

“I'm going to bed. Thank you for dinner. Good night.” he could feel his own voice waver. And he practically ran into the house and into his bedroom for the evening. Too quickly for Pike to protest. 

 

_ Why the hell am I acting like this. I'm Scanlan Shorthalt, the great Bard of Tal’Dorei. I can woo anyone in my path, and leave them wanting more. I make people scream my name. I make people, laugh, cry, sing, dance, grovel, beg. So what the fuck is wrong with me tonight?! I just don't get it! I'm nervous when I'm around her. She broke down my wall and I didnt even notice. I let the real me show, I don't acknowledge that man, hes weak, and anxious, I push him deep down so I don't even have to look at him. Just what is it about Pike that makes me feel...makes me feel so...I don't even know how I feel. _

 

Scanlan heard a soft knock at the door. His pulse quickened. He cleared his throat. “Come in.”

Pike entered the room. She changed clothes, before she was wearing just a plain linen tunic and pants, now she had on a light yellow nightgown with flowers embroidered on the edges, the fabric was thin and it hugged her athletic body. Her hair that was up in braids now fell past her shoulders in soft waves. She was a pretty woman before, but now he was in awe of her. Never before has another person lit a fire in him the way that she does. 

“Hey, I think I overstepped my bounds earlier. I have a tendency to treat people with a familiarity that I'm not entitled to. So, I'm very sorry. I just wanted to tell you that before you left.” Pike said sincerely she turned to leave. Scanlan lunged forward and grabbed her wrist.

“Dont leave.” He asked. “Im a writer. I imagine things like love and adventure and I tell my stories. I pretend to be the person I sing about, and often I'll forget that I'm not him. Sure, I act like it, but that's not really me. I don't know what it is about you, but, I cant believe I'm saying all of this, you just make that stuff fade away. I dont know what Im saying. Which is another strange thing, I always know what to say. Who are you?”

Pike smiled sadly at him, she straightened her gown and took Scanlans hand in hers as she shook it. “Hi, I'm Pike Trickfoot. Cleric of the Church of Sarenrae, sister to Grog Strongjaw, and friend to you, Scanlan Shorthalt.”

“Pike Shorthalt it's nice to meet you.”

Pike grinned, “Rather Freudian of you.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You said Pike Shorthalt, not Trickfoot.”

Scanlan's ears pricked red hot, “Sorry, Miss Trickfoot, I was just testing it out. Do you like the sound of it?”

“Pike Shorthalt, Pike Shorthalt…” she said out loud which gave Scanlan such a thrill.

“I dont know, I think Scanlan Trickfoot has a much better ring to it. Don't you think?” She said curling up the corner of her mouth.

Scanlan began to talk when a message came directly into his mind.

“Bad news, Whitestone is cancelled four days until the next show in Kymal. What do you want to do, I still owe you some debauchery.”

Scanlan stepped to the back corner of the room and replied quietly “Im going to stay here as long as I possibly can. Dont bother me until the absolute second we need to go. I mean it.”

His word limit was up, but he said out loud as he looked at Pike. “I have a lot of things to think about.”


	2. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings new challenges for Scanlan on his mini vacation during his tour. He thought he'd spend time relaxing during the break. He was wrong.

"Good Morning your highness." Pike sung as Scanlan groggily shuffled in the kitchen.

"Its nearly midday Pike." Grog whispered to Pike.

The sun was shining and beams of light were catching dust in the air from every window. Pike and Grog sat at the kitchen table with half empty plates of some cooked bird and side dishes. Scanlan looked around the room, eyes still droopy with sleep and landed upon Grog, the largest thing in the room.

"Sorry mate, she didn't let me wake you up." Grog apologized

"I figured since you're on a little break you could use the rest."

"Coffee." Scanlan croaked

"Oh right, i'll start it right away, Grog go fill this up." She asked holding up the dull metal kettle.

Grog lunged for it, but Scanlan interrupted him. "Sorry, dont worry about it, i'm still asleep. I'm just going to put up the mansion."

Both Grog and Pike repeated his last word but with different reactions. Grogs face was filled with elation and excitement, Pike was more confused and curious.

Although Scanlan was claiming he was still half asleep he deftly removed the components from the air and moved his hand and arms around with a flourish. The arcane energy sparked and cracked down like lightning. Glowing purple lines took the shape of a door and with a 'pop' the lines manifested into a large wooden door in the middle of the kitchen. The wooden door had fine details etched into it, lines and symbols on the door glowes dully, the hinges and handle were shiny polished metal. Scanlan brushed his hair from his face and cracked opened the door.

"After you my fine fellows."

Then Scanlan stopped and closed the door just before Grog rushed in bringing him to a grinding halt. “Actually, I think I’ll give you the grand tour, but first, I need to freshen up. I’m a mess, this is a rare sight you know. Not many have seen me so unkempt.”

“Oh I hadn't noticed.” She said as she visibly eyed him up and down. “I can forget this transgression if you impress me with this tour.

“Impressed is just the beginning.” he said as a sly smirk spread across his face. 

Pike laughed.

“Will you stop flirting with my sister in front of me. Pike he’s nothing but trouble, this one.”

“Grog, I am older than you, I think I will be the judge of who’s allowed to flirt with me. Besides, Scanlan isn’t flirting with me, he’s just being nice.”

“She’s right you know, I’m just being the perfect gentleman”

"I trust you about as far you can throw me boss."

"Yeah, yeah." Scanlan said as he waved his hand in the air and walked inside of his mansion door closing it behind him quickly. The moment the door closed behind her Scanlan ran up the stairs as fast as his gnome legs would take him into his bedroom. The bath was already hot and ready for him he scrubbed his skin and hair very quickly while his Mage Hand brushed his teeth at the same time. The process of getting ready usually took him anywhere between 45 minutes to an hour this morning under his rushed state he was as ready as he could be in just under 10 minutes. He twirled his left hand in the air absentmindedly as his Mage Hand ran a brush through his hair while with his right hand producing outfit upon outfit from thin air for review. By the end of the ordeal his spectral servants were cleaning up behind him mopping the wet trail he left from his bath to his bedroom picking up his clothes that he discarded as unwearable and holding trays of fragrances and jewelry for Scanlan to choose from to wear. He ran back down the stairs again into the grand floyer he put his hand on the door knob to open and paused first to catch his breath second to ask himself why he was doing all of this. Last night was a fluke this girl made him feel a certain way, which was not normal. He had caught feelings in the past but they were fleeting and inevitably he and his crush would end up in bed together. It was common, the chase was boring, why bother and go through any effort when you'll win no matter what. This Pike must have lit a fire in him that hadn't been done in a long time. His hand on the door knob he made a silent vow to himself to play it cool to not seem desperate, which he was not. He decided to walk to the bar inside of the mansion for a quick shot of something to cool him down before going to bring Pike back inside. He waited another minute or two and walked out. 

 

+++

 

Pike cautiously walked over the threshold. Scanlan followed close behind her. Wanting to see her face and reaction to his mansion. He got exactly what he wanted. Pike's eyes adjusted to the light and blinked a few times. She put her hands to her mouth and gasped audibly. Scanlan loved seeing the reactions. Her eyes wide as she looked around the well decorated and expensive looking white marble floors, the double stairs that curled to the 2nd floor detailed in gold metal. The foyer had an intricate crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and exotic potted plants lined the walls and corners. "Scanlan, this is gorgeous! Did you do all of this yourself?"

"I suppose, I guess I didn't think too hard about the design, it just came out of here." He said poking his finger against his temple.

She put her hand out to touch a bust of Scanlan that was perched atop a marble column.

"It's real." She said with a disbelieving tone.

"It's only real inside of the mansion, and only for a day, but the real me is right here baby and you can touch me all you like." 

Pike wrapped her arm around his, "I can't wait to see the rest."

"Of the mansion or me?"

Pike nudged him with her elbow playfully and smiled at him.

Scanlan resisted from looking to his right, and instead focused on the task of giving a tour.

"Grog you comin?" She asked over her shoulder.

Grog pouted and sat at the table spooning his bowl, he focused his attention on the window on the opposite side of the room "Nope."

"Okay, I guess I'll just be alone with your innocent sister on my arm, impressing her, all by ourselves." Scanlan said sing-songy tempting Grog to join them.

Scanlan waved his hand in the air and a small sparkling purple hand slowly started to close the entrance. He got up quickly and charged at the door to rip it open. The door was arcane in nature but Scanlan swore he heard wood splinter as Grog whipped it open.

"No way I'm leaving you two alone. Besides I guess it looks pretty cool in here."

"On with the tour then!" Scanlan pointed forward still not looking to the source of the warmth on his arm.

Scanlan walked them through the dining room and into the kitchen. Pike startled at sight of ghost like entities in the kitchen. She stood in front of Scanlan and Pike with her holy symbol in her hand and the other outstretched in a protective stance.

"Pike, no, they're my servants. They're just magic, not ghosts. Wait can you kill ghosts?" Scanlan said waking up to one if them and waving his hand through it.

"Oh! Thats neat." She did the same. "Yeah I guess if they're technically undead creatures they would susceptible to any attacks I make in the name of Sarenrae, you know, divine energy?"

"Divine energy," he paused, "is that what you did to fix me last night?"

"Mhm." She nodded, "Speaking of, how are you feeling? Did you need another round?"

Scanlan had no choice but to look at her when he spoke. She had a genuine look of concern on her face. She wanted to heal him out of care.  _ Nonsense, she can't possibly care. She barely knows me, I'm just her brother's friend, his boss. _

"Im fine, i'll let you know." He moved on in front of the two, slightly missing the feel of her at his arm, and at the same time realizing how silly it was to feel that way.

Scanlan led them through corridors to a parlor with a fully stocked bar, and warm fireplace, a few guest rooms with different but aesthetically pleasing themes, a spa, and finally back to the main foyer.

"Wait a minute, we didn't see your sex room." Grog asked at the end of the tour.

Scanlan cleared his throat. "Thats a room saved for the 'private' tours only." 

Pike whispered to Scanlan from behind. "I'm interested in seeing that room for myself." A shiver ran down his spine as she walked past. Her expression was blank, and the whisper was so quick and quiet Scanlan wasn't sure if she actually said it or if he imagined it. He eyed her up and down for a moment before chalking it up to his very active imagination.

 

+++

 

A knock at the Trickfoot door came as the trio were exiting the mansion. Pike walked to the front and answered while Grog and Scanlan stayed in the kitchen chatting.

A moment later Pike ran past the two and shouted "TROUBLE!"

Scanlan looked at Grog and they followed after Pike quickly. She was found stripping in her bedroom, Scanlan was confused as to why but unable to remove his eyes from her body. Grog rushed past almost stepping on Scanlan and helped Pike with the now obvious armor that sat on the bed.

"I don't understand what's going on, are we under attack?" Scanlan asked nervously.

"Vax and Vex are in trouble, they're in The Bramblewood, we have to go. Scanlan you stay here. We may not be back tonight." She said as she and Grog strapped heavy plate armor onto her. It shone brightly as the afternoon light hit it from her bedroom window. She was a warrior getting ready for battle at the drop of a hat, Scanlan now saw the family resemblance.

"No way, I'm coming." Scanlan protested.

"Scanlan, I can't guarantee that you'll be safe out there, even with me and Grog." 

"I'm coming with you." He said with no hesitation. He had encountered bandits and roving gnoll hordes over the past few weeks on tour but he was no stranger to the perils of the woods and the creatures within. He's survived on his own this far, and not without a little conflict.

Grog held her leg plates in place as she snapped them together over her boots. She grabbed a mace from a the space between her bed and bedside table. A good piece of information to remember.

"Grog, can he hold his own?" She asked not looking toward Scanlan.

"He's a bit squishy, but his magic is super powerful, I don't think he'll be a problem."

"I'm right here!" He said waving his arms in the air. 

The pair continued to focus on their task of getting Pike's armor on. After a few more minutes she turned to a small statue in the corner of her bedroom knelt down and closed her eyes for a few seconds before getting back up and rushing past Scanlan.

"Well? Let's go rock star!" She said over her shoulder clunking down the hallway.

Scanlan blinked the mansion out of existence and followed the pair outside of the Trickfoot home.

"Grog, to The Bramblewood." Pike commanded. Grog picked her up and she sat in the crook of his arm. Scanlan felt a force as he too was lifted up and held close to the Goliath's chest, positioned uncomfortably next to a sharp plate covered Pike. Grog let out a loud battle cry and took off in the direction she gave. The ride was not a smooth one, but very fast. After 15 minutes of running full bore the trio found themselves outside of Westrunn, and rather deep into The Bramblewood, the forest west of the city. Pike took to the ground for a few minutes for Grog to catch his breath. She investigated nearby trees moving from one to another until she found what she was looking for.

"We go north from here. There's no path, stick close, and keep your eyes open." She moved forward.

Scanlan followed close behind not just because these woods were dangerous but with the look in her eyes he dared not go against her. She was strong and fierce. Grog caught up with them in a matter of a few strides.

They continued to search the ground for signs of their friends, occasionally damning them for being too good at covering their tracks. A few hours of tracking led them to the final resting place of a group of goblins. 

Scanlan shuddered as he walked through the scattered corpses, "Ugh, goblins are the worst, good riddance."

At that moment a green clawed hand reached out to swipe at Scanlan. He jumped out of the way just in time to not only dodge the swiping claw, but also a flash of silver that landed on the hand. Pike pulled the mace from the ground, the goblin claw lie lifeless and bloody on the ground. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I--"

Pike picked up a small rusted short sword from the grasp of a nearby dead goblin and placed it in Scanlan's hand interrupting him. "It'll do for now, stay on your toes, were getting close. I can feel it."

"Pike, do you want me to scout ahead?" Grog asked.

"I think so, Scanlan and I will bring up the rear."

"Not my favorite position, but it will do I suppose."

Pike giggled at Scanlan, gently punched his arm and continued forward.

 

+++

 

The end of the day was upon them, they couldn't see much sky through the canopy but the light around them grew darker. The woods began to feel more ominous, and time was running out to find their friends before nightfall.

They stopped to discuss the next step.

"Well we can go until it's dark, but then we have to set up camp." Grog suggested.

"I think you forget about my mansion, I can conjure it in a minute flat." Scanlan added.

"So do you think we should keep going? There's all manner of creatures out here, who knows--" Pike's sentence was cut short by a feral growl coming from behind them. Pike and Grog turned to face the noise and Scanlan looked around their surroundings for fear of multiple attackers. The trio stood back to back or as best two Gnomes and a Goliath could. A figure bounded at them from behind a nearby tree a large feathered creature screeched and charged at them taloned claws outstretched at the largest target, Grog. He roared as he took a slash to the chest. His eyes flashed red and he swung his great axe at the creature, it took a hit to the torso and another hit to the shoulder. It screeched out in pain and blood began to seep from the wounds.

Pike raised her holy symbol and a blast of golden energy shot at the creature, it cried again in pain and glowed with the same radiant energy from Pike's symbol.

Scanlan recognized the creature to be an Owlbear, against the dim light of dusk the Owlbear glowed vibrantly thanks to Pike, he positioned himself between Grog and Pike and shouted at the monster, "Yo' momma so ugly she attacked a reflection of herself!" Before ducking a few paces behind Grog. The Owlbear looked confused as it looked around trying to find the source of the phantom insult against it's mother swiping wildly at the air. Grog took this opportunity and slashed again twice at the beast. He missed the first time as the Owlbear ducked his blow, but the second attack connected sending it back into a nearby tree.

Pike went to attack again when suddenly a large brown Grizzly bear leaped at the Owlbear. The two beasts locked in a grappling battle Pike held her hand up to stop Grog & Scanlan from interfering. The bear had pinned down the Owlbear and was holding it in place. A rush of air flew past Scanlan and the Owlbear's roaring had ceased instantly. The bear rolled off of the monster's corpse and revealed an arrow and dagger buried deep in it's skull.

The bear turned his attention to Pike and Scanlan acted quickly, he summoned an enormous purple arcane hand and batted at the bear sending it into a nearby tree trunk.

"Hey you dick that's my fucking bear!" A voice cried out from behind him.

He turned to see a dark haired woman rushing in his direction. Her long hair was braided, and she carried a bow in her hands. She had a fiery rage burning in her expression. He moved the hand in front of him to shield from the attack, and closed his eyes readying himself for an impact when none came. The woman ran straight past him and beelined it to the bear. 

She knelt beside it and began petting and cooing at it softly."Oh Trinket buddy, are you okay, did that mean gnome hurt you?"

Pike also went forward to the bear and gently pet it's muzzle, "Trinket, Scanlan is sorry, he didn't know you were a friend, you'll be okay."

Grog was coming down from his rage when a man walked up to him seemingly from the shadows, "We're in worse shape than Trinket yet here we are, alone with no one to tend to our wounds." The man looked similar to the woman in size and build. He stumbled as he clutched at his side, his dark leather armor wet with what Scanlan could assume was blood.

At the sound of the man's voice Pike turned her attention to the two wounded and bleeding individuals.

"Vax, what happened to you?! You're both a mess. Scanlan come help take off his armor."

"I assume these are your friends we came to rescue, if not this is the weirdest lead up to an orgy I've ever encountered." He said as he came over and helped the wincing, now properly identified, half elven man. He was pale and lithe, he had long dark hair that came to the middle of his back. His torso, once devoid of any armor, was covered in scars and bruises and lots of blood. He had three large claw shaped gashes that looked rather deep. Similar to size and shape to the claw marks on Grogs chest. 

"Yes, this is Vax'ildan, that," she pointed behind her while still studying the wound. "Is his twin sister Vex'ahlia, and her bear Trinket."

"Scanlan, start a fire. It's getting dark and I really need to see these wounds better."

"Or you know, I could just." Scanlan snapped his fingers and the arcane door began to emerge once again.

"Perfect! Vex, come help me get Vax in there."

She looked suspiciously at the door and then to Scanlan but obeyed Pike's words. Something he noticed not only he was compelled to do, but obviously others did so as well.

"We also have a friend to bring along." Vex pointed to the side a few trees over. 

There was a man tied up with rope affixed to a tree with a gag in his mouth. He struggled and kicked as best he could to no avail.

"This idiot was found stealing artifacts from Lord Eskel Rynderian and thought he would get away with it." Vax added as they shuffled him into Scanlan's mansion.

"Holy shit." Vex gasped taking in her surroundings.

Pike quickly took care of Grog, his wounds closed leaving behind a shiny pink scar. She turned her full attention to Vax'ildan as his looked more serious.

Vex left the mansion before returning a few moments later.

"Trinket is going to watch our friend outside for a bit."

"Uh, yeah you're not bringing that thing in my house. It's a fucking bear." Scanlan scoffed.

"I'll have you know I've had Trinket since he was a cub and he's very well trained." Vex snapped back. 

"Shut up you two, get me some hot water, and clean rags. Grog hand me the bandages from your bag."

Scanlan and Vax looked at each other as if they were just scolded by their mother and went to complete their task.

 

+++

 

A pile of bloodied rags and dirty water lay at the foot of the couch Vax laid on. Scanlan, Grog and Vex watched as Pike started to heal Vax. Scanlan had come in contact with healers in the past, but had no use for them in daily life. He had never witnessed such power come from inside of someone, except for himself. His power was learned over time and practice. Hers emanated from within her and cast a golden light around her. She prayed over Vax and his wounds began to close, she began to sweat as the light grew brighter around her. The room washed out with a bright light. For just a moment before being blinded by the flash of light he swears he saw a pair of feathery wings unfurl from Pikes back. He blinked the spots from his eyes and saw no sign of wings, instead a small white haired, heavily armored gnome wiping her brow and inspecting her work.

"Thank you for letting us use your home, what was your name again?" Vex asked Scanlan.

Never one to shy away from an introduction,

"Vex'ahlia, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scanlan Shorthalt. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said dropping into a deep bow.

"Wait a minute, Scanlan? Scanlan Shorthalt, Traveling Bard of Exandria?!"

"One in the same." He said smugly.

"I had no idea! You're so--."

Scanlan interrupted, "Dashing, Rich, Powerful?"

"Short." Vax said from the couch.

The room erupted in laughter, followed shortly by pain filled groaning by Vax. Pike swatted at Vax's shoulder. "He's the right size for a gnome, and besides you should be thanking him, this is his couch you're recovering on, and his roof over your head. Be nice."

Vax winked one eye and shot a finger gun at Scanlan, "Thanks Scan-Man."

"Yes Scanlan, thank you for helping my idiot brother. He may have died out there tonight if not for you, and Grog, but mostly Pike."

"I think it's time we had some food and go to bed, we need to get up early so we can get out of this damn forest." Pike suggested.

"There's enough bedrooms for everyone, well maybe. I think Pike will have to share with me." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Pike smiled, "Maybe next time if you're lucky, but I'm positive there's enough bedrooms." 

"Fine fine, but you said food first right?"

He clapped in the air and a spectral servant appeared. Vex jumped at the sudden appearance of the ghostly figure, she drew her bow and aimed at the servant.

"Why is violence the first reaction with you people?" He turned to look at the servant, "Dinner for 5 in the dining room please."

"What about Trinket?"

"What about her?"

"Trinket is a boy!" Vex said exasperatedly, "and you don't want him out in the cold all by himself do you?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes. Yes I do." Scanlan replied deadpan.

Vex scoffed.

"Let's bring him and the prisoner in tonight, those woods are pretty dangerous. Please Scanlan?" Pike asked plainly.

"Well, if we must." Scanlan sighed.

Vex scoffed again and stomped outside, she came back and behind her trailed a still bound and gagged man, and Trinket.

Scanlan clapped in the air again. "Take the prisoner to the basement, give him bread and water. Don't let him leave. Assign 10 guards."

Just then 9 additional spectral servants led the man downstairs. 

"Trinket can eat with us, and stay in my room with me."

The group ate dinner in the lavish dining room, the meal was nothing very fancy; meats and vegetables and bread, all well made and filling. 

Over dinner they discussed the encounter and the events leading up to current events. Vex was floored at the fact that Scanlan was a seriously famous bard, and perplexed why everyone else didn't think it was a big deal they dragged him out to the dangerous Bramblewood Forest for a measly rescue mission. 

Each person retired to their own bedroom for the evening. Scanlan led Pike to her bedroom, I made a few adjustments to your room in particular. Pike gasped excitedly, "I can't wait!"

She opened the door and was met with a room Scanlan designed himself. 

Hundreds of candles illuminated the room to a soft warm yellow and orange glow, some set on sconces and floating magically in the air. The gnome height bed was covered in white silky sheets and a dozen squishy pillows. Gauzy white fabric fell from the canopy of the bed pooling around the floor like translucent fluffy clouds. The rest of the gnome sized furniture was intricate silver metal that reflected the candle light.

"Scanlan, how do you think of such beautiful things? Pike asked with her eyes full of wonder.

He couldn't help but be intrigued by her range. Most people are easy to read, and are boring.

Pike surprised him, she was kind but fierce, soft but commanding, serious but funny, innocent but sexy. What else did he have to discover about her?

"I get inspiration from the things around me. I take it you like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He yelped as her heavy armor dug into him.

"Yikes! Sorry, actually since you're here, do you mind helping me out of it? Its a two man job."

"Anything to get you out of your clothes Pike."

She shook her head and smiled at him.

Together over the next couple of minutes they worked together to remove Pike's armor piece by piece. He entertained her and prolonged the process by telling her rude and raunchy jokes. She stood in her skivvies surrounded by padding and armor. Scanlan produced a white silky robe from thin air and helped her into it.

"Well unless I can help you back out of that robe, I believe i'll be calling it a night. This is probably the longest day i've had in the past 20 years. Goodnight Pike Trickfoot."

Pike left the robe loose and open and grinned at Scanlan, "Thank you for today, I know you were a little anxious about today's circumstances, but you kept spirits high, and made me laugh, even when I was really worried."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled brightly. Scanlan turned to exit the room and Pike tugged at his sleeve. "Next time, I really do want to see your sex room."

Scanlan blushed, "Pike Trickfoot, are you coming on to me?"

Pike's face went scarlet, she stuttered, "Oh my gods no! I just wanted to see it, I didn't mean, not that i hadn't thought, but no, i just meant." She sighed, "I'm going to bed."

Scanlan tried  to hold back his laughter, but her flustered words gave him the giggles.

"Laugh it up funny boy." Pike pouted.

"Goodnight!" Scanlan sung as he left the room.

 

+++

 

He clicked her door closed behind him and stood in the hall for a minute, chewing his thumbnail, thinking. 

"She's really something, eh?"

Scanlan startled at the voice, he held up his hand at the source. It was Vax'ildan, leaned against the wall arms crossed, a tall dark pillar against white marble walls.

"No need for that. Just making an observation."

Scanlan lowered his hand but his expression was still hardened. "I apologize Vax'ildan, it's not often that someone sneaks up on me, but to answer your question, yes I suppose she is."

"Vax, please. There's no hiding with her. She has a way of seeing right through you, compelling you to do as she says, making you want her to be impressed. Pike Trickfoot is an enigma."

"I've noticed. She fascinates me." Scanlan yawned loudly, "Vax, good evening to you, unless you were here for me?" Scanlan tilted his head toward his bedroom door.

"I'm not sure I would enjoy myself if you were clearly hoping for a different bedfellow. Goodnight Scanlan." He said as he walked away.

Scanlan assumed Vax was acting as a big brother type. Scanlan was a well known player and Vax just wanted to watch out for Pike. Understandable, she seemed to be a treasure worth protecting to everyone around her. Though he was sure she would laugh at that notion. She laughed a lot. He thought, he'd like to hear her laugh some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Im trying something new here and if youre enjoying it let me know!


End file.
